


PROMPT IDEA--End of Days AU

by Mr_Smurf



Category: End of Days (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Smurf/pseuds/Mr_Smurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the Devil wins. Because Gabriel Byrne is that hot. Still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROMPT IDEA--End of Days AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoidos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoidos/gifts), [WyrdSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdSmith/gifts), [screamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamer/gifts), [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/gifts), [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



Okay, I was watching 'End of Days' for the millionth time (because Gabriel Byrne really IS that hot), and was feeling a little....upset. Because Christine and the Devil didn't even get to third base. Wtf?

Okay, so my idea is very simple.

Let the Devil WIN. 

It can be mildly or extremely dubious consent. I would also like to see a story that's kinda Stockholm Syndrome-ish, and Christine 'falls in love' with him. I'm pretty open to anything really. As long as the Devil wins. 

Because I did not watch that movie to see Arnold Schwarzenegger.

I may take a crack at it later, but I would love to see someone make a story on this. A long one, at least 5k.


End file.
